Spooky in FNaF: New Begining
by PokeMaster115
Summary: (Book 1 of unknown) Spooky's mansion was burned down, and now she's roaming looking for somewhere to stay. She finds a place that might work, but there's one thing in the way. One animatronic who lives there knows her, and they can't get along... Until one thing happens. (There isn't an OC from Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion, it's just there are two OC animatronics.)
1. Reunion

**So, here we are.**

 **Spooky: *asleep* Zzz... Zzz... Zzz...**

 **Me: Spooky, get up!**

 **Spooky: *yawns* HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP THE GREAT SPOOKY! I WILL- oh, where's my sword?**

 **Me: DiaF**

 **Spooky: ?**

 **Me: FNaF 3 Song.**

 **Spooky: Oh.**

 ***time passes***

 ***a bomb lands on Spooky and Me***

 ***it explodes***

 **Me: *dies***

 **Spooky: Yay, you're a ghost now!**

 **Me: What the literal heck?!**

Chapter 1: A Reunion

A ghost slowly floated towards Freddy's. Her face, which usually had a smile on it, now had a frown. Rain blasted down with slight hail. There was only one place she could go...

(Springy's POV)

No-one likes helping bad guys. I hate it the most out of everyone. So many people had been killed by one single person. And now, twelve years later, and what are they doing? Helping him. I can't even stop them. I've tried, trust me.

And now, I-

Wait, why is everyone staring at me?

"Josh..?"

"What?"

Freddy looks at me. "Did you do something?" "No..." I replied.

Then it clicks.

The animatronics' eyes were no longer black.

They were normal.

And then...

 _Someone knocked at the door..._

 **Welp, that took time...**

 **Spooky: ...**

 **Freddy: Hi.**

 **Me: Hi.**


	2. Enemies

**Stuff.**

 **Spooky: And things.**

 **Springy: ...**

 **Freddy: *trips on a stick***

 **Me: I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Spooky: Oh crud...**

 **Me: *stabs Spooky a bunch of times***

 **Springy: Hey, that's my job! *pushes Me away from Spooky and starts stabbing Spooky***

 **Me: Ow...**

Chapter 2: Enemies

Freddy rushed to the door. I followed him, confused. Who would be knocking on the door at- I checked the clock -1:33 AM? Freddy softly opened the door. A small, blue ghost was floating outside.

"Hello, I am Sp-"

I glared at Spooky. "What are YOU doing here?!" I growled. Spooky seemed to have noticed me now and was glaring at me, holding her bowie knife. "For your information, my mansion burned down. I need somewhere to stay." Freddy stared at both of us. "We can let you l-" I glared at Freddy. "FREDDY! This is who tried to kill me a while back! Don't you remember? DO YOU EVEN CARE?!" Freddy looked at me and shook his head. I groaned and walked away, towards the security office. I didn't notice someone following me.

(Bonnie's POV)

I softly walked, following Springy. He went into the office and I stood in the doorway.

"So, anything you want to tell me?"

Springy jumped and turned to look at me. "Bonnie!" He yelled, angry. "Why can't I just be alone?!" I stepped back, surprised. Springy suddenly looked down. "I'm sorry. It's just, Spooky, from a while back, is here for some reason." Of course. I remembered.

Spooky.

(Flash _back)_

 _"It was just a blue ghost."_

 _"Doesn't sound too scary..."_

 _I turned to look at Freddy. He was talking with Springy. I softly walked over to them. "What's going on over here?" I asked. "Springy's telling me why he was gone for so long." Freddy replied. I looked at Springy. "Does it have anything to do with a blue ghost? I heard you talking about one." Springy nodded. "_ _Spooky_ _." He said. "That's the ghost's name. She made me go through one thousand rooms in her jump-scare mansion." "Eek. A thousand rooms._ Soooo _scary." Freddy replied sarcasticly. "Shut up." I replied. Then, I saw a flash of TFHGHGDJHFGJHYEH's face, and was forced back to the stage. It was six AM._

 _(End of Flash_ back)

I stood there, in complete silence. Then, Freddy walked into the room. "Guys, Spooky's staying with us, and that is final." Springy looked like he was about to object, but Freddy cut him off. "On one condition."

 **...**

 **Spooky: *glares at Springy***

 **Springy: *glares at Spooky***

 **Me: ...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Me: What? They're having a staring contest! ;D**


End file.
